Oghren's Old Flame
} |name = Oghren's Old Flame |image = Felsi.png |px = 270px |start = Oghren |end = Oghren in the Spoiled Princess |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Oghren's Old Flame is Oghren's companion quest in Dragon Age: Origins. Acquisition Oghren will automatically talk to the Warden about Felsi, if his approval rating is above 30. Agreeing to help him find her will begin the quest. Alternatively, speak to Felsi in the Spoiled Princess after finishing A Paragon of Her Kind (not recommended if you want them to end up together). Walkthrough Travel to The Spoiled Princess at Lake Calenhad Docks with Oghren in the party. Optional : You can talk to Felsi first without Oghren there to find out what she thinks of Oghren, but if you mention this to Oghren, he will take an approval hit. However, if you can pass a persuasion check, Oghren will tell you more about how he and Felsi broke up in the first place. You can either help him with hints or by talking him up, or sabotage his efforts with insults. Then talk to Oghren, who will talk to her. Ultimately, anything that makes him seem better (even unbelievably so) will make her want him. "Insults" (even though most are accurate), on the other hand will keep them apart, as does telling them you have to go. Any of the following will result in Felsi telling Oghren to come back and see her sometime: * Tell her Oghren took on an army of golems, then tell Oghren to tell her it's fate, then tell Oghren to tell her he's been thinking of her. * Tell her Oghren took on an army of golems, then tell Oghren to tell her it's fate, ask Felsi if she hasn't missed Oghren, then say anything besides telling Oghren that you have to go. * Just watch the conversation, then tell Oghren to tell her it's fate, then tell Oghren to tell her he's been thinking of her, then say anything besides telling Oghren that you have to go. Results Following one of the aforementioned conversation choices you receive 250 XP. Any other conversation choice results in no XP. If you talk to Oghren after and Felsi didn't tell him to come back sometime and you tell him "Not very surprising" then . Otherwise there is no approval change. Epilogue Depending on what happens when talking with Felsi and your treatment of Oghren afterwards the epilogue will change for him. * If Oghren is successful with Felsi he will find her again and marry and have a child with her (which he names after the Warden). He will also become a dwarven general in the human armies. * If Oghren fails at his attempt but is cheered up by the Warden later on he becomes the first dwarven general in the human armies, attributing it to "the best friend he ever had". * If Oghren fails at his attempts and is treated badly by the Warden afterwards, he will become a drunkard and a public menace. Trivia * According to Felsi, Oghren attended her father's funeral where he became drunk, took off his pants and challenged the roast dinner to wrestle, ultimately losing to it in an arm lock. * This quest was written by Mary Kirby and was intentionally small since much of Oghren's personal story was told in A Paragon of Her Kind. Bugs * If you tell Oghren to "Go get her" after leaving the inn, you end up in the middle of Lake Calenhad. Although you are free to roam around, you will be unable to return to shore. To get out head towards the docks and talk to Carroll. * If you walk toward the rocks at the edge of the lake at a certain angle, the selected character will end up at the bottom of the lake. This can be repeated with each party member, but it's not possible to talk to Carroll from there to get out. On the second slope/crease from Carroll (just before the rock formation, if you look up) you can 'climb' the slope. If your character falls from the slope back towards the bottom of the lake, just try to climb again moving at the right angle. Once you've gotten back to the shore you'll find yourself stuck again. Use the mouse to target your character anywhere on the island and the character should move. Afterwards, talk to Carroll; your party will spawn behind you. * You can enter the Spoiled Princess again and talk to Felsi - this will start with Oghren talking to her in continuation to the Warden's "Go get her". * If Shale is in your party (and Oghren is absent) the conversation between Felsi and Oghren will take place between Felsi and Shale. Oghren's voice will be heard, but all camera cuts will focus on Shale. References Category:Dragon Age: Origins companion quests